Adventures on Ragol: A PSO Story
by DiabloDragon224
Summary: A story of a young trio going on adventures on Ragol. Chapters completed: 1


From a fellow PSO EP 1 & 2 player comes...  
  
Adventures on Ragol: A PSO story  
  
Chapter 1: The Dragon dilemma  
  
There he was. Alone in a lobby of an unknown ship. Abandoned by his parents, Garm had nothing left in life but to become a great warrior. He was about to go on an adventure, when he heard a faint noise coming from the other side of the ship's lobby.  
  
"Who goes there?" says Garm.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Who is it?" he repeats.  
  
Still no answer. Garm pulls out his weapon of choice, a brand, and slowly walks in the direction of the sound. As he approaches, the sound gets louder and louder. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a small ranger appears.  
  
"Who are you?" Garm asks.  
  
"My name is Max. I'm a ranger. What are you doing here all by yourself?" replies the Ranger.  
  
"I was abandoned as a child and having nothing more to live for than my love for adventures. I was about to go on one, when I heard you." says Garm.  
  
"Oh I see. I was also abandoned. Hey, can I come along with you?" replies Max.  
  
"I dunno. I like to travel alone." says Garm.  
  
"Oh please please PLEASE? I won't get in the way I SWEAR!" says Max.  
  
"Well, fine. But if you screw up ANYTHING, it will cost your life." says Garm.  
  
"Oh. There is one person I would like to bring along. His name is Black Lotus." says Max.  
  
"Fine. Bring him too. I'm warping to Pioneer 2. Meet you there." says Garm.  
  
"Ok." replies Max.  
  
  
Meanwhile, deep in a forest on Ragol....  
  
  
"He's coming. I can feel it. I want you to stay here and stop him at all costs! I cannot let him defeat me! Only three more days until I reach full power... hehehe..."  
  
A faint growl........  
  
  
On Pioneer 2, Garm, Max, and Black Lotus all are preparing to enter the forests of Ragol to search for a lost artifact deep in the caves. To get to the caves, they have to go through the forest. When all is prepared...  
  
"Ready?" says Garm.  
  
"Ready." replies both Max and Black Lotus.  
  
"Let's go." says Garm.  
  
When they reach the forest of Ragol, they are instantly swarmed over by mosquito-like creatures, and they get bit up quite badly. Once they killed them all, they checked to see if they were all ok.  
  
"God damn those were some big mosquitoes!" mutters Garm under his breath.  
  
"Yes. they usually don't attack wanderers. However, a great force has overcome this planet, and the native's started going wild. It isn't safe here. Go back while you still can." says a strange voice.  
  
"What? Who is that? And why are there so many strange voices around here?" says Garm.  
  
"I am Killer. A hunter for the guild. And if I am not mistaken, you are Garm? I've been sent to give you this message. Prince Falz, the son of the dark being Dark Falz, who was killed years ago, is after you. Apparently your great grandparents were the ones who slayed the great one, and Prince Falz is out for you. He has summoned a Dragon to protect the entrance to the caves. He knows what you want from him." says the mysterious voice, Killer.  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do? Just give up? I live to adventure. I can't back out now." says Garm.  
  
"It's up to you. If you want, go ahead. But don't say I didn't warn you." replies Killer.  
  
"I'm going. Leave me at peace, old man." says Garm to killer.  
  
Suddenly, Killer snaps.  
  
"What is wrong? Are you mentally insane?" asks Garm.  
  
"Fool! You do not no what you are doing! Leave at ONCE!" says Killer, who then procedes to vanish into thin air.  
  
"Ok..." says Garm. "Let's get going."  
  
Three hours later, they find themselves at the mouth of a deep, dark cave. No dragon in sight, Garm wonders if it was all a set up.  
  
"I knew that old man didn't know what he was talking about!" says Garm.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, drops a huge dragon, over 15 times the size of an average man.  
  
"Holy shit!" splurts out Garm, who fell to the ground and dropped his sword.  
  
The dragon lets out a immensely loud roar, and proceeds to stomp his way towards Garm. Black Lotus and Max, being the cowards that they are, run into the cave, without the dragon seeing them, leaving it all up to Garm.  
  
"Damn assholes..." mutters Garm.  
  
Garm picks up his sword, and starts hacking away at the dragon's leg. The dragon acts as though a little imp were hitting it with a stick, and kicks Garm out of the way. Garm gets back up, and uses various techs to increase his power. Then, he takes another swing at the leg. The dragon reacts, but it still seems to have no effect.  
  
"What am I going to do?" says Garm to noone. "And why am I talking to noone?"  
  
Suddenly, gunfire comes from the cave. A large explosion happens around the neck of the dragon, and it lets out a loud roar. Then Max and Black Lotus run out of the cave.  
  
"Wow! Thanks guys! Why did you decide to wait until now to start helping?" asks Garm.  
  
"We were meeting up with an old friend of mine so I can get a better weapon." replies Max.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Fire some more!" says Garm.  
  
"Well, we only have four more rounds. We were lucky to get any at all." says Max.  
  
Max then fires off another round. Followed by another. Two more rounds, then they were out. The dragon falls to the ground, and is breathing frantically, trying to survive.  
  
"Take..... THIS!" says Garm, as he drives his sword deep into the left eye of the dragon. The dragon lets out an earpiercing shriek of pain, and continues to whither in pain until he is drained of all that he is made of, and is brought to death.  
  
"Well, let's get going. We have a long adventure ahead of us." says Garm to Max and Black Lotus. Following these words, Garm, Max, and Black Lotus all venture into the cave, and out of sight.  
  
  
End.  
  
  
What adventures await the adventuresome trio next? If you have any comments, post a review or email the author at Diablodragon224@hotmail.com! ANY suggestions for the next chapter are welcome, and can and will be considered for use. Proper credits will be given to the person who comes up with the idea, but you must leave a name to be called by. If there is no name, you will be left Anonomous.  
  
This fanfic Copyright 2002 Cody Pryor. All rights reserved. 


End file.
